1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to reaction products of hydrocarbylsuccinic anhydrides and aminoalkanols as effective multifunctional antiwear, antirust, corrosion inhibiting additives for lubricants and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Description of Related Art
Alkenylsuccinic anhydrides have been widely used in petroleum and synthetic lubricant products for their lubricity and solvency. Products made by reacting amines with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form alkyl or alkenylsuccinimides are well known as detergents and dispersants for lubricants and fuels. Post-reaction of these succinimides to introduce other beneficial functional groups can be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,929 (O'Brien et al.) is directed to a product made by grafting an N-alkyl amide to an olefin polymer having a molecular weight of about 500 to 500,000 which improves lubricant oil dispersancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,974 (O'Brien et al.) is directed to lubricant oil dispersants made by reacting an aldehyde with an amine and reacting the product thereof with a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acid, anhydride or lower alkyl ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,983 (Papay et al.) is directed to improving engine fuel economy by adding a friction reducing amount of a borated N-hydroxymethyl aliphatic hydrocarbyl succinimide to the engine crankcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,092 is directed to reaction products made from alkylphenols, formaldehyde and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane to yield a product which is further reacted with boric acid, dialkylphosphates or diarylphosphates, to provide derivatives useful as detergents in various organic media.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,389 is directed to reaction products of (a) alkenyl succinic anhydrides and aminoalcohols, such as tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, and (b) boric acid or organoborates or (c) organophosphates and aldehydes. Further, this patent refers to an intermediate prepared from tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane which contains oxazoline components when the reaction is carried out at 175.degree. C. or below. The final reaction products are described as being useful in lubricants, fuels or other industrial fluids as detergents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,387 is directed to reaction products of (a) alkenyl succinic anhydrides, (b) diarylamines and (c) aminoalcohols which are described as being dispersants and antioxidant/anticorrosion additives.
In contradistinction, we have found that the reaction products of hydrocarbylsuccinic anhydrides and aminoalkanols have excellent rust/corrosion inhibiting and antiwear properties. These compounds represent a unique class of ashless, non-sulfur/phosphorus-containing yet surface-active multifunctional additives. The composition of matter, the lubricant compositions containing such additives, and the use of such reaction products in lubricants to improve the performance properties are all believed to be unique and novel.